Stabbed with the pen
by bluexdaffodil
Summary: One-shot about how and with whose help Booth got cleaned up after the experiment with Hodgins in 8x19 "The Doom in the Gloom".


**A/N**: Hello again! Firstly, thank you for all the kind words about "I believe". I felt really appreciated and it was really motivating! (: Third story, third apology for mistakes and typos. I probably should be studying for the exams instead of writing here but after rewatching 8x19 (again: still not studying...) I just though that that scene needed a continuation so here it comes. I have some other ideas for the stories, I'm collecting snippets of them, but they will appear (if they will be written eventually) probably in June. But for now, have a nice reading! (:

**Disclaimer**: So, obviously and as always, I own nothing.

* * *

With the threat of stabbing Hodgins with his pen, Booth turned on his heel and decided to go to the only room in this freaking lab that he actually liked- to Brennan's office. He really was annoyed. He _knew_ that he shouldn't have come here. A call should have been enough. Now look at him- with gelatin plugging his ears, barely seeing anything he was this close to stabbing the bug guy. Ignoring other squint's mocking smirks and shooting a few death glares he safely passed by the platform and without knocking Booth came into the room and stopped in the middle of the distance between door and her desk. Brennan looked up from the papers (which she was fulfilling for Booth of course) and frowned. She definitely wasn't expecting Booth in her office, especially covered in some sticky substance.

"Wha-"

"Hodgins." He mumbled.

"Oh." Brennan rolled her eyes and sighed. That explains everything.

"Yeah. Just help me, please. Get that off my face."

"Sit down on the couch. I'll be right back." And with that she left her office. Not really knowing what to do Booth decided that since it's her lab, he better obey her rules for one time. Minute later she came back with paper towels and sit next to him. Temperance started cleaning his face.

"So what are you doing here, anyway? I thought you don't like the Lab." Said Brennan and changed the paper towel.

"I know how our victim died. It was a booby trap. So I came here to say that to Hodgins."

"And?"

"He might have suggested an experiment to prove that actually had happened." Booth muttered. "And it's not that I don't like being here at all. I don't mind sitting here, with you. Well, not with that gelatin on me." He added. Brennan gently smiled on that. Booth indeed was rarely seen in the Lab lately but if he came, mostly to check up on her (and the case). Minutes passed, more paper towels were used and Booth finally could have safely inhale through his nose. Now it was time to try to gather some gelatin from his hair.

"So, uh... Sweets is really moving out." Booth started.

"Of course he is. He was quite clear about is plans."

"So you probably should call your Dad and tell him that he will be needed to take care of Christine more often again."

"I was planning to do that in the evening. After Sweets will move out finally." Saying that Brennan stood up, gathered all the wasted towels and threw them in the bin. "And you should be glad that he's moving out. You finally will get the tub back as you wanted it. And we will be in our house by ourselves first time since a long time." Booth stood up too. He still felt sticky but it was much, much better. He could see and hear properly at least. "And speaking of home, you might want to go there now to take a shower and change. Or… you could use a decontamination shower here, since you like the Lab so much now" Brennan smiled at him.

"You're really enjoying it, aren't you Bones?" he stepped closer to her.

"I have to admit that I find it quite amusing. After all this years you still could risk and participate in one of Doctor Hodgins' experiments. I didn't know you were so eager-"

"It's not as funny as you think, you know" Said Booth took few steps with a little smirk on his face. The substance on his face began to dry up so smiling was getting more and more difficult.

"Well, I'm not so sure about it." Before Brennan could notice his movement, Booth'd taken last steps to her and then she was in his tight embrace, her whole shirt in gelatin. "Oh, God, Booth!" But he only laughed and kissed her lips quickly.

"Not it really is funny."

"I don't have another shirt with me here, in the Lab, Booth!" They both looked down at said shirt, sticking to her body closely. Her cobalt-blue bra was visible through the material. Even if she would put her lab coat on, everyone would see it. And that wasn't acceptable. "Not a chance in hell" though Booth and the shadow of guilt crossed his mind. That didn't last long, though. Cause right now, looking at his partner in her sticky cloth, sexy undergarment flashing from under it, he felt _aroused_, guilt long forgotten.

"You know Bones maybe also you will have to go home to shower and change with me now."

"I guess I don't have a choice."

"And you know what? You're right. I'm glad that Sweets' out. Especially now. That's why we can celebrate his removal _and _start enjoying that our home privacy is back...starting right now." With that, Booth wiggled his brows and took Brennan's hand in his.

"W-wait, I need to take my phone. Someone from the Lab may call about the case." Temperance had turned to her desk to take her cell but he stopped her, not letting go of her hand.

"Bones, when we will be at home, you definitely will _not _need your cell with you. Frankly, it would only distract you from more…important things." With smug grin Booth'd pecked her lips and dragged her out of her office. Maybe he should visit the Lab more often.

**End.**


End file.
